The present invention relates to mobile devices. In particular, the present invention relates to configuring mobile devices.
Before mobile devices, such as web-enabled phones and personal digital assistants, can connect to a network or execute certain applications, they must be configured with parameters for functions such as network connectivity, security certificates, and communication connectivity. These parameters can include Internet Provider (IP) addresses, gateways, proxies, encryption, and protocols.
In the past, users have been forced to key this information into the mobile device. Because of the arcane nature of many of these parameters, this step has been very difficult for users because they do not understand what the parameters signify or which parameters are critical to proper operation of their device. In addition, the large number of parameters and the difficulty of inputting text in many mobile devices have made this task burdensome on users.
In addition, if a mobile device is left without power for too long, the parameters stored in its memory will be lost. When this happens, the user must re-enter their configuration information. Many times, users simply stop using the device instead of tackling this daunting task.
To solve this problem, one system under the prior art sets the configuration of a plurality of mobile devices based on a template mobile device. Under this system, the template mobile device is configured as desired by a system administrator. This configuration is copied onto a memory card such as a Secure Digital (SD) card. The memory card is then inserted into each of the mobile devices and automatically copies all of the applications and configuration settings of the template mobile device onto the target mobile device.
One limitation of such systems is that they do not allow the system administrator to select from previously configured software when configuring the template mobile device. As such, each time the administrator wants to create a new template mobile device, they must perform all of the steps of configuring that device. There is no repository of individually configured applications or settings that the administrator can select from. In addition, such systems do no allow for selective upgrading of mobile devices since the entire device must be overwritten in order to obtain the upgrade.
In other systems, mobile devices are configured through a network link between the mobile device and a central server. Under such systems, the mobile device must first be configured so that it can make the network connection and so that it knows where to find future configuration information. Every time the mobile device connects to the network, it checks for updates to its configuration. These updates are downloaded to the device and automatically change the configuration of the device.
Such systems do not allow configuration items to be selected and combined in a single deployed package. As a result, the mobile device must receive multiple separate packets in order to complete the configuration process. In addition, such systems do not allow for “off-line” configuration because they require a network connection.